emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7340 (9th November 2015)
Plot Victoria isn't happy that Adam is going to court to support Aaron. She is even less impressed when she finds out that Andy is going too. Robert suggests that maybe Aaron didn't shoot him and insists he needs Aaron to look him in the eyes and tell him the truth. Finn informs Ross that Emma hasn't been home all night. Chas confides in Cain that Emma threatened her the previous night, which James overhears and informs them Emma didn't come home. Cain suggests he should change the locks. Bernice flicks through bridal magazines for inspiration. At the court, the Dingles' support Aaron as he pleads not guilty but Chas worries that the judge will come down hard on him as he is on a suspended sentence. Chas is also annoyed when Robert turns up. Nikhil and Jai return from jogging and Nikhil offers to attend another of Jai's NA meetings, but Jai says he doesn't need an escort. The judge sets Aaron's trial date for 7th December but remands him in custody until then. Robert stands up and demands Aaron tell him the truth. Aaron tells him he deserved everything he got and he should be the one locked up. Bernice picks out a sparkly dress which she loves but puts it back in favour of a more conservative one. Andy and Adam confront Robert over winding Aaron up but Victoria reminds them Aaron all but admitted to pulling the trigger. Bernice confides in Chrissie that she cannot afford to make another mistake with men and enquires how Lawrence was with her mother. Chas is devastated to learn that the same judge will be in charge of Aaron's trial but Cain assures her they will get Aaron out. Andy tells Ross that he cannot let Aaron go down for something they did but Ross makes it clear it's a choice between Aaron or his kids. Zak is annoyed with Rodney's lack of respect towards Joanie but Rodney protests that Joanie has his up most respect. Nikhil reassures Rishi that Jai is doing okay and informs him that he is sticking around a little longer as his girlfriend Tanya is coming over from Canada. Andy gets drunk and cries at Katie's grave. Bernice informs Lawrence that she cannot sleep in a separate bedroom from her husband. She asks Lawrence outright if he is gay but Lawrence assures her that that was a long time ago and tells he could make her happy. Cain offers to take Chas to the doctors if she cannot sleep again. Ashley finds Andy with a bottle of vodka in the Cemetery. Jai tries to get Rishi to reinstate him into the business but Rishi refuses and tells Jai that Tanya is coming over. Ashley talks to Andy about dealing with Katie's death and explains how angry he was after Daniel died but Andy tells him he was never so angry that he tried to kill anyone. Andy says he blamed Robert and wanted him dead and admits that Aaron had nothing to do with Robert's shooting as he made a deal, and it was down to him, leaving Ashley shocked. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *James Barton - Bill Ward *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *Court Clerk - Michelle Butt *Judge - Peter Rylands *Arabella - Karen Ford Locations *Church Lane *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Hotten Crown Court - Courtroom and corridor *Home Farm - Dining room, living room and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Cemetery Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes